A True Pokemon Adventure
by The Jay Chronicles
Summary: The Story About Josh Summers and his average Pokemon Adventure through all the regions starting in Hoenn! No Bad Guys, Not a whole lot of Legendaries, just true Adventure! He will find more Pokemon,friendships, love, sadness, joy, anything and everything! Rated M for Lemons (Maybe in the Future), Sexual Themes, Language, And Some Violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys a lot of you have been requesting for me to write a story about a human Pokémon trainer so I'm taking a leap of faith and trying it out! I hope you guys like it and please review and PM if you have any ideas for this story! So Thanks to all of you guys for bringing me this far, I couldn't have done it with your support! So enough of this lame authors note I doubt many of you will read, let's begin…shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

"Come on Josh were gonna be late! You don't wanna miss getting your first Pokémon do you?"

"Hell nah!" I cried out to my childhood best friend Isis. "I'll catch up, just give me a minute!" I slowed down to take a breath. We have been running for about 5 miles straight to go visit Professor Birch for our first Pokémon. My name is Josh Summers and today I'm 16 years old. I'm 5'11 and have dark brown hair with dark brown eyes. My skin was a very white skin color but since I have always been outside I'm always tan. I kept my hair short constantly and my hair was naturally spiky in the front and slightly pointed forwards. I was wearing long light blue jeans that were loose on my body. I wore a loose blue and white belt that had Pokéball slot holders on it. I wore a light green muscle shirt that showed my body and how fit it was from all of the outdoor activity I have done over the years. I wore a pair of running shoes that were light blue and white. I wore a backpack that had one strap around my chest and it was green and white while the strap was black. My best friend Isis is older than me by 3 hours and has luscious light brown hair that reaches down to her middle back. She always has it in a ponytail so when she runs it swings behind her head. She also normally has white skin but is always as tan as me. She was wearing a skirt with a blue t-shirt that was kinda tight against her C-cup breasts. She wore red sneakers that picked up dirt on the road as she ran. I never thought of her in any other way but as a sister. Were we ready and packed for our own Pokémon journey and we were on our way to Professor Birch's lab for our Pokémon. We were almost to the Lab and I had to stop to take a breather. Isis has always been faster than me and I figured this would happen. I had my small backpack on with the useful empty pockets that could be filled with almost anything. I opened it up, pulled out a bottle of water, and chugged the entire thing in under 10 seconds. I wiped my mouth and continued to run towards the lab.

After I reached the lab to my surprise I found Isis standing inside talking to Professor Birch and I looked at the table but no Pokéballs. I was confused but continued to walk over to the professor and Isis. The Professor was a big man standing at 6'3 and quite wide. He was fit for a guy his size from all the running and traveling in the area. "Are you two ready to receive your Pokémon then?" He asked us.

"Hell Yes!" Isis and I both cried out in unison. He walked over not towards the table but the healing station and transportation system in the back of the lab. Isis and I both looked at each other confused but decided to brush it off.

"Now," The professor started, "The rules or Pokémon have changed over the past few years and since the discovery of more and new Pokémon we have decided that it is time to let the trainers choose the 'starter' Pokémon they want out of the known regions." Isis and I both looked shocked. We spent so many years driveling and bickering with each other which Hoenn started we wanted. And now all of that hard work and dedication for our decisions have been voided for this. We were disappointed but also even more hype. I looked at her and said,

"Hey girl, no matter what happens…let's not pick the same Pokémon cause that would be really awkward in the long run." She nodded her head quickly and said,

"Totally!"

"Ladies first then?" I said bowing slightly and motioning towards the transporter. Mocking me she curtsied and walked over to the professor who turned on the transporter and showed her the choices on the screen. After that the wait was hell. She stood there for about thirty minutes choosing the Pokémon she most wanted. As she narrowed them down to the last three she thought about something for a moment then turned and said to me,

"I have an idea, how about instead of knowing what Pokémon we each picked we learn on the road when we run into each other, that way it's more exciting!" I thought about it for a moment then replied,

"Agreed." I walked out of the lab and waited for her to make her decision. 10 minutes later she came running out with her Pokémon and Pokédex in hand squealing with delight.

"Aw man Josh you are gonna love the one I chose!" I chuckled a little and she told me she would wait outside for me. I moseyed on into the lab and walked over to the transporter to the Professor.

"Well let's begin Josh." He said and turned on the Transporter. The screen turned on and all the starters appeared on the screen color coded for their types. I stood there a little taken aback by the sudden choices being forced upon me.

"_I probably should have been thinking about this beforehand."_ I thought to myself. I stood there for what seemed like hours choosing my starter. I narrowed my choices down to 6 Pokémon from the 6 regions. I narrowed my choices down to Charmander, Totodile, Treeko, Turtwig, Oshawott, and Fennekin. I still couldn't decide so I looked at strategy and my personal preference. After 5 more minutes I brought them down to three; Charmander, Oshawott, and Treeko. Then I narrowed them down to Treeko and Charmander. I looked at both and had a change in heart. Finally in the end I walked out with my brand new Pokédex and Pokémon. The Professor gave me ten Pokéballs and I slipped them into the side pocket of my backpack. Isis was standing on the side of the building and when she saw me walk out she jumped for joy.

"Hey Josh instead of waiting, I'm a little anxious, let's have our first Pokémon battle together! And the winner gets a head start before the other!" I ran to the opposite end of the building and pulled the Pokéball off my belt and pressed the button. The Pokéball enlarged and I said to her, "Are You Ready?" She just rolled her eyes.

"Of course I am Stupid!"

"Then as always, ladies first." I said again and did a slight bow with a smile. She just rolled her eyes again and she reached behind her into her bag and also pulled out a small Pokéball. She clicked the button in the middle and the ball enlarged. She tossed it out into the field and cried out,

"Anabel I Choose You!" A bright flash of white appeared on the field and I finally found out which one she chose. The Pokémon that appeared on the field in front of me was none other than a Froakie. I smirked a little but then complemented her on her choice.

"Well it definitely suits you that's for sure!" And her face turned completely red.

"Josh, stop it! You have always been judgmental about my decisions!" I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm being serious, I mean look you guys look like you could be related, your perfect for each other!"

"ARE YOU SAYING I LOOK LIKE A FROAKIE!" She yelled at me her face now red with anger. I took a step back in fear and I remembered what my dad always told me. To never, ever, under any circumstances, piss off a teenage girl. I remembered this and held both hands up with the Pokéball in one hand and the Pokédex in the other.

"Hey girl just relax, okay, that's not what I meant." She turned her around and said,

"You're so mean Josh…" I waited for her to stop her rant and then she finally finished. The entire time her Froakie was mimicking her movements and I was trying really hard not to laugh. I took a deep breath and then I looked up at her and said,

"Get ready!"

"Come on send yours out!" She cried at me. I shrugged and threw the ball.

"Grayson I Choose You!" A white light appeared on the field and the Pokémon that formed in front of us was a Chespin. He jumped up and down in excitement for being let out of his ball for a battle.

"Ches-Chespin!" He cried out in excitement.

"Wow you chose a Chespin! Ha we both have Kalos Pokémon!" She exclaimed and I nodded in approval.

"Yeah but I didn't think you would choose a Froakie for a starter as well so it's just a coincidence." I smiled wryly and she just rolled her eyes. "Alright you have the first move madam. She sighed but then she was ready for battle. I opened my Pokédex and she did as well and I looked at his moves. "Alright, sweet!" I said. And I closed the Pokédex. I saw her nod in approval and she closed it as well.

"Anabel use leer!" She cried out.

"Froooookieeeee." Anabel said as she started to stare down Grayson.

"Grayson cover your eyes! Don't look into her eyes!"

"Ches!" Grayson said as he covered his eyes with his paws.

"Now Grayson use Tackle! Run straight forward as fast as you can."

"Ches-Chespin!" He cried aloud and he ran as fast as he could towards Anabel. He made direct contact because of his insane speed and Anabel flew backwards towards Isis.

"Don't give up Anabel, use Bubble!"

"Fro-kie!" She cried and shot the bubbles directly at Grayson.

"Grayson hit them back with Vine Whip!"

"Chespin!" He said and vines shot forward from his arms and slapped the bubbles back at Anabel damaging her with her own attack. She flew backward again towards Isis and then I said,

"Now Grayson, use Vine Whip on Anabel!" He shot the vines forward and smacked Anabel right into Isis's arms. She caught Anabel with ease and Anabel passed out. "We did it Grayson! We won our first battle!"

"Chespin, Chespin, Chespin!" He cried out loud and was bouncing up and down in victory. He jumped into my arms and we laughed together with extreme happiness. I looked over at Isis who looked a little disappointed but accepted her defeat. She walked over to me and said,

"I wish you the best of luck Josh!" And she kissed me on the cheek. The kiss startled me and I didn't know what to make of it. I had mixed feelings about the kiss and then she said, "I'm going to do gym battles just like you! So be prepared for some competition!" She said. And she ran inside with Anabel still in her arms. After she walked inside I was still dumbfounded by the kiss and I touched the spot where she kissed me. I shook my head and just shrugged it off. I looked at my black and red watch and noticed that it was around one o'clock. I put Grayson on the ground, squatted to his level and said,

"Well you I like the name Grayson and you do too, but it's a mouthful to say at sometimes, you agree." He nodded quickly with a smile on his face and I smiled back at him. "Okay, let's shorten it, how about…Ray?"

"Chespin, Chespin!" He said bouncing from one leg to the other.

"Well then Ray it's off to the Petalburg Woods, I heard that occasionally there are some Ghost Pokémon there! I think it would be sweet to have a Shuppet or a Litwick!" Ray looked even happier and had a massive smile o his face. I brought out his Pokéball and said, "Do you wanna go back in or travel with me?" It didn't take him long and he pointed at me. "Alright, hop on my shoulder buddy, off to Petalburg Woods!"

"Chespin!" He said and jumped onto my shoulder and we walked forward away from the lab and to Petalburg Woods.

**Well Guys That's The End Of Chapter 1! I really hope you guys liked this story1 A lot of you guys have been asking me to make one about a human trainer so I did! Thank you guys so much for taking me this far and I Hope you enjoyed this Chapter! I will be working on this story from time to time and such! If you have any Comments, Complaints, or Ideas, leave a review or PM me! Anyway guys expect the next Chapter for Jay to come out soon! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys Here Is Chapter 2! I hope you guys like my take on the Pokémon world and such. Everything is different so don't expect just Hoenn Pokémon in Hoenn! So If you guys have any ideas or OC's you wanna give me just let me know by PM or reviews! So thanks for the Support and let this new Chapter begin!**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

Ray and I made our way deep into the Petalburg Woods and found ourselves lost. "Well, where the hell are we supposed to be going?" I said out loud.

"Ches-Chespin." Ray said and he shrugged his shoulders. I rolled my eyes and said,

"That was a rhetorical question Ray." He blushed a little but then smiled up at me. "Yeah we are really, really lost…" We looked around and saw nothing but trees for miles. We just stood there scratching our heads in confusion as we were in the middle of a dark clearing. "Well what if we go this way?" I pointed to the West and Ray jumped up and down.

"Ches-Ches-Chespin!" He said.

"Did we already go that way?" I said. He nodded quickly and I sighed. "Well what about this way?" I said and pointed towards the East. He again shook his head side to side. I facepalmed realizing that we had been going in a circle. "You gotta be kidding me…"

"Ches-pin…" He facepalmed as well, then all of the sudden we heard a dark laugh. "Chespin, Chespin!"

"You heard that too?" I said and he hopped onto my shoulder. He was shivering slightly and I knew he was afraid. His fur stood up on all ends and was vibrating with his body. I held him close and comforted him. The laugh sounded again and I stood my ground. My knees were shaking slightly but that didn't falter me. Then the trees seemed to move closer and closer. Mouths started to form on them and they became wider and wider. Ray looked like he was on the verge of crying and running away and I pulled him off my shoulder and held him in front of me. "Hey buddy look at me, these trees aren't going to harm you okay…look at me everything is going to be alright." He was looking around rapidly shaking violently and I turned his head towards me. "I need you to use Vine Whip on the trees, in a spinning formation, there is a Ghost Pokémon in one of these trees and we need to find it and flush it out, got it?"

"Ch-Che-Chespin…" He said still shaking and I tossed him up in the air.

"Chespin use Vine Whip, spinning formation now!" I cried out. It seemed like all of his confidence came back to him and he shot out the vines and spun rapidly. The vines knocked away the illusions and finally hit the culprit. The Pokémon went flying towards the ground and flew right back up. I pulled out my Pokédex and it identified it as a Gastly.

_Gastly- The Gas Pokémon;_

_Gastly is largely composed of gaseous matter. When exposed to a strong wind, the gaseous body quickly dwindles away. Groups of this Pokémon cluster under the eaves of houses to escape the ravages of wind._

"Then what the hell is it doing out here? Shouldn't it be with a pack of others…unless it's out here purposely…" The Gastly came at Ray and we were drawn into battle. "Alright Ray use Vine Whip!" Ray jumped towards the Gastly and shot the Vines at it. The Vines smacked the Gastly across the face and it flew backward.

"Gassstly." It said and it's eyes started to glow.

"Ray, cover your eyes! It's using Hypnosis!"

"Ches!" he said and covered his eyes with his paws, shielding himself from the Hypnosis attack. Then the Gastly did something that surprised us both. After it stopped the Hypnosis attack a massive ball of dark energy started to appear in front of its mouth.

"Gaaassss." It said the ball becoming larger.

"_Oh Shit…"_ I thought to myself. "Ray it's using Shadow Ball!" I cried out to my buddy. _"Is That Even Possible!?"_ He removed his paws from his eyes and saw the ball forming. His body froze for a moment then he took a battle stance. "Get ready buddy!" I said.

"Chespin!" He cried out.

"Gaaassstly!" The ghost Pokémon said and shot the ball of dark ghostly energy at Ray.

"Now Ray, hit it back with Vine Whip!" Ray jumped up in the air and let the vines loose. He spun in the air and hit the ball back with all of his force. The Dark Energy shot right back at the Gastly who was in shock of its own attack being used against it and the ball of energy made a direct hit. The Gastly was thrown backward and hit a tree. It fell over and seemed to be weakened. As Ray was about to make a finishing move I held up my hand. "Hey buddy I have an idea!" I pulled out an empty Pokéball from my bag and enlarged it. I chucked it at the Gastly in its weakened form and the ball started to rock back and forth. Ray and I stood there waiting to see what happened, too see if this unique Ghost Pokémon was to be our first catch. The ball rocked about 5 more times then we heard a ding. "YES WE DID IT, WE CAUGHT OUR FIRST POKÉMON!" I cried out loud and ran up to pick up the ball.

"CHESPIN, CHESPIN!" Ray cried out as we jumped for joy for our first catch.

"I can't believe that I came in here dreaming about catching a Ghost Pokémon and I'm leaving with one in my hands!" I was in such happiness that words could not describe my excitement. I pulled out my Pokédex and scanned the ball to read the information on the Gastly. "Alright, it's a male Gastly, and it knows Hypnosis, Lick, and in a real surprise it knows Shadow Ball. Huh, this is one unique Gastly." I scratched my head in wonderment as how knew Shadow ball but I decided to shrug it off. "Alright let's get to the Pokémon Center and stat!" I said to Ray and he nodded in agreement.

"Chespin." We ran off into the woods and instead of searching for the path I had Ray knock down all the trees with Wine Whip. After we reached the exit by making a new path we ran straight for the Rustboro Pokémon Center. We ran straight in together and ran towards the front desk. I handed Nurse Joy the Gastly and I returned Ray to his Pokéball and handed him to Nurse Joy as well. I sat at the nearest bench near the desk and then she brought my Pokémon back out on a tray.

"Here you go," She said, "They are as good as new."

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" I said.

"No Problem!" She tried to say to me as I ran out with my Pokémon. After I stepped out I finally took a good look at the massive city. The city was bustling with people everywhere going into shops and restaurants. It was breathtaking to see the beautiful city and I had to share it with my friends.

"Come on out guys!" I said as I threw up both Pokéballs into the air. Ray appeared in silver light and he had a beaming smile on his face. The Gastly also spawned in silver light and he had to squint his eyes from the bright light. He looked around the city and his normal evil smile turned into a smile of pure happiness. I smiled as I saw my friends just gazing at the beautiful city. After a while I brought them over to a bench near the Pokémon center and brought upon our order of business. "Alright now it's time to give you a name Gastly!" He looked excited and floated around in a circle in excitement.

"Gas-Gastly!" He said in excitement.

"How about…Shadow!" He seemed to think about it for a moment but then a smile broke upon his face.

"Gastly!" He said in a gleeful tone and swooped around again.

"Sweet man, now time to make plans to conquer the first gym!"

"Chespin!"

"Gastly!" They both cried out in unison.

"Alright let's head over there right now!" We sprinted down the sidewalk straight for the gym. After we reached the gym we noticed that it was very different than any other gym I've ever seen or heard about. The Gym was small and had an outer coating of a massive rock around the gym. Actually the entre gym seemed to be built in a rock. _"Well obviously this is a rock type gym." _I thought to myself. I returned both Shadow and Ray to their Pokéballs and opened the gym door. It was dark and the place felt empty and cold. I shouted into the darkness of the gym and called out for the gym leader. "Hello!? Anyone there!? My name is Josh Summers and I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader!" My voice echoed in the empty gym and I got no response. I began to close the gym and then all of the sudden,

"Is someone there?" A voice called out from the darkness.

"Yes!" I said, "My name is Josh Summers and I challenge the Gym Leader of this gym to a battle!"

"Well, she isn't here!" The voice said.

"What? Why isn't she here?"

"Well she's over at the Trainers School teaching, you can challenge her there!"

"Okay thank you!" I cried out. As I was about to leave I called out to the voice again. "What's your name?"

"It's Jackson, tell Roxanne I said hi!"

"Okay!" I called out and left the gym for the Trainers School. I sprinted down the road as fast as I could and looked around for the School. I couldn't locate it so I stopped on a side bench. I looked around and noticed that there was a man sitting next to me. He looked about in his late 50's with his hair starting to turn to a dark grey with some black in it. I moved over to him and said, "Excuse me sir, but do you know where I might find the trainers school. He didn't answer me verbally but instead pointed to his right. I looked down the road and noticed a road sign that said,

"_Trainers School this way "_ I rolled my eyes and face palmed at the fact I missed this. I looked at the old man again and gave him my thanks. I hopped off the side bench and ran straight for the school. I reached the school and it was kinda like the school I went to in my town. The school had a dull color about it and it looked small in the front but when I looked around the corner the school was massive and wide. It had an open field in the back and what looked like battlefields. I nodded in approval and was very impressed on how advance this school was. I walked up to the door, knocked loudly, and said,

"Hello, I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader Roxanne!" The door immediately opened and a kid that looked about seven or eight years old answered the door.

"What do you want?" The kid said to me. I bent down to his level and said,

"I'm here to challenge the Gym Leader of Rustboro City." I said to him. The kid looked at me for a second and then he burst out laughing in my face. This lasted for about 3 minutes with the kid rolling on the floor laughing. It finally started to get on my nerves and I picked up the kid and said, "What's so funny about that!?"

"Yo-you think you can be-beat Rox-Roxanne!? You got another thing coming!" he was still laughing and motioned for me to come inside. I stepped inside the school and it was one massive hallway and it was huge. The walls were covered with doors that obviously seemed to be classrooms, and the kid led me into his class. I walked in and the first thing I noticed was the woman that was teaching the class. She seemed to be very learned as a trainer and was talking about using strategy and type advantage in battles. She had a thin stick and was pointing to the board at diagrams and types with it. She wore a school out fit and tight pink leggings. She wore shoes that looked too small for her feet and she wore her hair in a heart shape. Two ribbons were holding them down and by the looks of it she had a D-cup breast size. She noticed my presence after about a minute or two of teaching and looked a little confused but then realizing why I was there.

"So you're here for a challenge huh?" She said to me.

"Yes mam!" I said. She looked at her class and said,

"Alright, I know that we said that I would demonstrate some battle skills later but this young man has arrived for a gym battle, so we are going to go outside to the fields for our battle, how does that sound?" She said.

"YAY!" The kids cheered. I looked over at the kid that let me in the school and he was crossing his arms and had a bothered look on his face. We made our way outside and I walked next to Roxanne.

"What's your name?" She said to me.

"My name is Josh Summers." I said to her.

"Well Josh Summers, let's make this a good battle, give me all you've got!"

"You bet I will." I said to her and we stepped outside onto the field, ready for my first gym battle. We stepped on opposite sides of the field and we both prepared ourselves for the intense battle.

"Each trainer will use two Pokémon each; the challenger may switch Pokémon during battle while the Gym Leader may not." Roxanne said. She pulled out a Pokéball from her back pocket and enlarged the ball. "Are you ready?" She asked me. I pulled Ray's ball off my belt and enlarged it as well.

"So ready." I replied to her.

"Let The Battle Begin!" She cried out.

"Ray I Choose You, Let's Go!"

"Nosepass, I Choose You!" We both cried out in unison, and my first gym battle began.

**Well Guys That's The End of Chapter 2! I Hope you Guys enjoyed this chapter and the many more that is to come of this! Please Vote in the Polls it means a lot that you guys do! Now if you have any comments, complaints, or ideas, PM me or leave a review down below! So expect the next chapter of this or Solomon next time! Till Next Time Guys, PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys I'm Back With Chapter 3! The People that PM me telling me how much you loved the story thank you so much, your support keeps the story going. I wish I could thank all of the people individually that have helped me get where I am today on this site and in my writing. Go visit a great friend of mine Sega Nesquik. He has helped a lot on the inspiration for the story and he is currently writing with me in my main story. Well here the next Chapter so let's get to the story…shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

"Ray I Choose You, Let's Go!"

"Nosepass, I Choose You!" We both cried out in unison. Ray appeared in front of me and he was bouncing from side to side in excitement. Then in front of the both of use appeared Roxanne's Nosepass in a bright flash of white. The Pokémon stood about almost four feet and towered over Ray. I thought I saw a tinge of fear in Ray's eyes but he took a battle stance.

"Alright Ray let's do this!" I said to him in confidence.

"Chespin!" He said. I looked up at Roxanne who was beaming at me with all the confidence she could give. I did a bow in her direction and said,

"Well ladies first then." Just like Isis she rolled her eyes and pointed outward and said,

"Nosepass use Rock Throw!"

"Nosepass!" It said and started to pound the ground and rocks flew straight at Ray.

"Ray try to dodge them!" I cried out. He started to move between the flying rocks at a great speed breathing quickly as he did.

"Ches-Ches-Ches-Ches." He kept saying and he moved between the rocks. Nosepass's speed increase ten-fold and the rocks were being launched at Ray like gunfire. He started to quicken his pace and dodged most of them. In the end Nosepass made a direct hit on Ray sending him flying back at me.

"Chespinnnn!" He said crying out in pain as the massive rock hit him.

"Ray buddy are you okay?" I said to him.

"Che-Chespin." He stammered. The Children cheered as they saw me losing to their idol.

"Here take a little rest buddy." I held up his Pokéball and returned him in a beam of red light. I pulled out Shadow's ball and I prayed for a win with him. "Alright hey, this is my new buddy's first battle so anything can happen. Alright Shadow I Choose You!" In a beam of white light Shadow appeared and floated around the entire battle field quickly and efficiently. Then he stopped on our said and cried out cheerfully.

"Gastly Gast!" I knew I might stand a chance.

"Alright Shadow use Hypnosis!"

"Gassss…" His eyes glowed a bright pink and circular beams started to shoot towards Nosepass.

"Nosepass dodge it quick!" Roxanne said but it was too late. Nosepass wasn't quick enough and the long stone that covered his eyes lowered and he fell asleep. "Nosepass No!" She said and Nosepass couldn't respond.

"Now Shadow use Shadow Ball!"

"Gasssstly!" He cried out and shot a massive ball of dark energy at Nosepass. The ball hit Nosepass and he fell over making the ground shake as he did.

"How does that Gastly know Shadow Ball even though you just caught it!?" Roxanne exclaimed. I didn't bother to answer her and I gave Shadow his next move.

"Now Shadow use Lick!" Shadow floated up to Nosepass and immediately his long massive tongue fell out of his mouth and his covered the massive Nosepass with his tongue, harming him in the process. Electricity started to cover the Nosepass's body to show he had been Paralyzed. "Now Shadow once more, use Shadow Ball!"

"Gasssstly!" He said again and another ball of dark energy shot at Nosepass.

"Come on Nosepass wake up!" Roxanne cried, and to my surprise he did wake up.

"Nose-Nosepass?" He said and the massive stone move upward.

"Nosepass counter with Rock Blast!"

"Nosepass!" It said and a massive rock started to form in its massive hands and he launched it straight at Shadow. "Nosepass!" The ball of dark energy and the massive rock met each other in the middle but missed each other by barley a foot. The Shadow Ball collided with Nosepass and the massive boulder made contact with Shadow.

"Shadow!"

"Nosepass!" Both Roxanne and I said as Both of our Pokémon fell down to the ground, fainted from exhaustion.

"Shadow Return!" I said as I held out my Pokéball. The beam of red energy hit Shadow and returned him to his ball. I looked down at the ball and said, "Good job buddy, I couldn't be more proud of you for your first battle." I put Shadow's ball away and brought out Ray's. I enlarged the ball, raised my right arm and threw the ball out onto the field. "Ray Let's Go!" The ball released Ray out on the field in a flash of white and he looked more confident. He seemed to have recovered well from the fight before and now he was ready for anything. Roxanne enlarged her ball threw her next Pokémon out onto the field looking more confident than ever.

"I Choose You Roggenrola!" She cried out and Roggenrola appeared onto the field.

"Roggenrola!" It said cheerfully and bounced from one foot to another just like Ray. I chuckled slightly reminding me of Ray. Then I got serious and stood my ground.

"Alright Ray stand your ground, don't underestimate him."

"Chespinnnnnn." He said in full focus and was in a battle stance.

"Actually it's a her not a him and Roggenrola use Headbutt!" I looked shocked and confused at her statement and she started to charge at Ray.

"Roggenrola!" She said as she took off.

"How do you even tell the gender of a Rock Type Pokémon?" I said aloud. "Alright Ray, dodge it and use Vine Whip!"

"Chespin!" He responded and as she was about to make contact he dodged and smacked Roggenrola to the ground.

"Roggenrola, recover quickly and use Mud-Slap!"

"Roggenrola!" She responded and started to pick up the dirt with her feet and kicked it straight at Ray. The Mud covered Ray's eyes and he couldn't see. He moaned and said,

"Chesspinnn…" He started to walk around in a circle and swinging everywhere. He couldn't see a thing, so I had an idea.

"Ray stop moving I'll be your eyes, just listen, you still have ears!" He stopped facing away from me and at Roggenrola, and once more took a battle stance.

"Chespin!" He responded and he looked frustrated, and angry.

"Alright Ray, use Vine…"

"Chespin!" He said not letting me finish my sentence, then all of the sudden he curled up into a ball and spun rapidly, his body moving so fast that it was a blur.

"Ray…is that…"

"Chespin!" He said and stopped spinning. The force of the spinning threw the mud off his eyes and he could see again.

"Ray you learned Rollout, that's awesome!" I said to him.

"Chespin, Chespin!" He said jumping for joy.

"Alright Ray, use Rollout!"

"Chespin!" He curled into a ball, spun rapidly and headed straight for Roggenrola.

"Roggenrola, try to dodge it!" Roxanne cried out, but it was too late. Ray made contact with her and she flew backward straight into Roxanne's arms, fainting instantly.

"Roggenrolaaa…" It said completely worn out.

"We did it Ray we did it! WE WON!" I said and I was so happy. A massive smile broke across my face and I jumped in the air pumping a fist as well.

"CHESPIN, CHESPIN!" He said and copied my jump and fist pump. I looked over at Roxanne who seemed sad from her loss but then a smile broke across her face. She returned Roggenrola to her Pokéball and started to walk towards me. I looked over at the crowd of children who were on looking the battle and they were in complete shock by their idol losing to a 'random' trainer. Roxanne walked up to me and held out her hand and in it was The Stone Badge.

"Here," She said, "You definitely deserve this badge, for being outstanding in your battle skills and your bond with your Pokémon." I took the badge from her and I looked at it in my own hands. My hands were shaking and I still couldn't believe that I finally had my very own badge.

"YEAH!" I cried out in excitement. I looked back over at her and she had something else for me. In her hands looked like a small thin like box that looked very smooth to touch. He handed it to me and said,

"This is a badge case. In this case you can put all of the badges you win in the Hoenn region." I took it from her and opened up the case. Inside the case was the outline of all the badges in the Hoenn region. I traced them all slowly with my finger in awe and I knew that this was my destiny. I closed the case, pocketed it and gave her my thanks. I ran back into the school building and out the front. I jumped off the steps and cried out in joy.

"_I Finally Did It! I Have Accomplished My Dream!"_ I landed and remembered that Shadow fainted. I bolted down to the Pokémon Center as fast as I could and arrived there very quickly to my surprise. I ran in and handed my Pokémon to Nurse Joy. She healed them, handed them back to me and I walked out a little more clam. As I was walking out I noticed at about twenty feet away was none other than my childhood friend Isis. "Hey Isis Girl What's Up?" I called out to her. She looked around for a minute and then noticed me standing over by the Pokémon center. Her face lit up like last Christmas and she ran over to me, her ponytail waving behind her swaying with the wind. I started to feel a little weird but then I shook my head, feeling a whole lot better. She stopped in front of me and was beaming with excitement.

"Hey Josh how are you?"

'I'm fine thanks," I replied, "So have you gotten the first gym badge yet?" I said to her, with an obvious smirk on my face.

"No not yet," She said, "Actually I just arrived here and this place is amazing!" I smiled and pulled out my badge case from my pocket. "What's that?" She said. I didn't bother to answer her and I opened the case. Inside was my Stone Badge and her mouth dropped. "You already have the first badge!" She cried out. My smirk turned into a devious smile and I said,

"Well I guess you better catch up!" A frown came upon her face and then she pulled out a Pokéball.

"Wanna see my new Pokémon?" She said looking more devious than me. I shrugged my shoulders and replied,

"Eh, why not, I could use a warm down battle." She rolled her eyes and her face turned completely red. She ran about 25 feet from me and threw her ball.

"Rose, Let's Go!" A bright white appeared on the field and a Ralts formed in front of me.

"Ralts!" It said and ran around in a circle a few times. A smile was on its face and it looked over at Isis with an even bigger smile. I pulled out my Pokéball and said,

"You want me to go easy on you?" Her face fumed and for a second I thought I saw smoke coming out of her ears and I twitched a little in fear.

"Of Course Not!" She said, "Now Quit Being A Cocky BASTARD!" I jumped back and threw the ball.

"Shadow, I Choose You!" I cried out and my Gastly appeared in front of me looking more menacing than ever.

"Gasssstlyyyy…" It said in an eerie tone and Rose shook with fear.

"Ra-Ral-Ralts-Ralts…" It said and put her hands in her face. I thought it was going to cry so I decided maybe to go easy.

"Alright Shadow use Hypnosis!" Shadow's eyes glowed and a circular beams were being shot at Rose.

"Rose counter with Confusion!" Isis cried out.

"Ralts!" The Pokémon said and started the counter attack with no fear in its eyes anymore.

"Huh?" I said aloud. I looked over at Isis who had a smirk on her face and I growled a little under my breath. "Alright Shadow move to the side and use Shadow Ball!"

"SHADOW BALL!?" Isis cried out. "How does it already know Shadow Ball!?" I smirked back and her face dropped.

"Gasssss…tly!" Shadow cried out and the ball was launched right at Rose.

"Rose try to counter with Confusion!"

"Ralts!" Rose said and nodded, but it was too late. The ball made contact and threw Rose across the ground to Isis's feet.

"Ralltsss…" She moaned.

"Rose Return!" Isis said holding up the ball and the thin red beam pulled Rose back into her ball. "Good job girl." She said to Rose's Pokéball. She pulled out her next ball and chucked it on to the battle field. "Let's Go Anabel!" The Froakie appeared on the field and she had a stern look on her face.

"Froookieeee…" She said in a dark tone.

"Shadow Return!" I said holding up his ball and he disappeared with a faint flash of red. I pulled out Ray ball and threw it out onto the field. "Ray Let's Go, I Choose You!" Ray appeared on the field and also had a stern look on his face.

"Chespinnnnn…" He said and took a battle stance.

"_Well looks like these two have a rivalry going on!"_ I thought to myself. "Alright Ray use Vine Whip!" I cried out.

"Chespin!" He said and the vines shot out of his body and straight at Anabel.

"Anabel dodge it and use Quick Attack!" Isis said.

"Froakie!" Anabel said and quickly moved out of the way.

"Aright Ray use Rollout!"

"Chespin!" He cried out as he retracted the vines. He ducked into a ball and started to spin rapidly and headed straight for Anabel.

"Froakie!" Anabel said and stopped her attack and started to run around the battle field. She was running in a circle and it looked almost comical. I started to chuckle and looked over at Isis. She looked in panic as she saw her best friend being chased in a circle looking like a fool. I thought she was going to pull her hair out and she looked a little frustrated. I almost broke put into full laughter until the attack hit Anabel. "Froakie!" She said as Ray made a direct hit. She flew backward and tried to stand up but was failing miserably.

"Come on Anabel you got this! Use Bubble!" She opened her mouth but to no avail.

"Alright Ray! Now finish her off with Rollout, once more!"

"Chespin!" He said and spun into the ball once more and shot towards Anabel. He made a direct hit and Anabel flopped onto the ground and fainted.

"Anabel!" Isis cried out and her face turned to disappointment. "Return Anabel…" She said holding up her ball. She put her ball away and Ray hopped onto my shoulder. She walked over to me and looked like she was about to cry. I held out my arms and she fell into them. I held her close to me for a long time. I could smell her perfume and it smelled wonderful. I felt woozy from smelling it and thought I was going to fall over. She buried her face into my chest and she made no sound. She looked up at me and I smiled at her. She smiled back and said,

"You know what Josh…I'm going train harder than ever and I'm going to get to the Elite Four first and beat the Champion! I'm going to be the best Pokémon Trainer that has ever lived!" I laughed in approval and she had a massive smile on her face. I let go of her and started to head back towards the woods. "Oh Josh!" She called out.

"Hm?" I said and turned around. As I turned around I met with Isis's lips. Her lips were sweet and had the taste of berries. I opened my eyes and noticed that hers were closed and I finally clued in. I clued into why she was always embarrassed by me, why she always became easily frustrated with me. It was because she was in love with me. I pulled back from the kiss a trail of saliva connecting us together and then her face turned completely red. I thought I saw her started to tear up. She turned away quickly and ran off into the city. I touched my lips where she kissed me and I felt bad. I didn't know how I felt about her yet and I have always thought of her as a sister. This kiss surprised me and shook my head quickly. I looked up at Ray who looked a little surprise but none the less shrugged the incident off to the side. I couldn't get the kiss out of my head and a warm feel rose inside me. I didn't know what it meant but I decided to just go with it. Ray and I turned back around and headed for Petalburg Woods once more.

**Well Guys That's The End Of Chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well and I want you guys to tell me if you think I am rushing! Please vote in the Polls it would really help a lot for my decisions and look for either the next chapter of this or Solomon next! As I have mentioned before Sega has been working with me on Jay so It will take a while for the next chapter but be ready when it does! Anyway guys if you have any comments, complaints, or ideas please leave a review below or PM me. I am open to any criticism what so ever! Anyway That's all I got to say,, so till next time, PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys I'm Back with Chapter 4! I hope you guys keep continuing to like the story and continue to read it as well! PLEASE VOTE IN THE POLLS! It really helps with my Activity on this site a lot and I need your opinions! Once again thanks to everyone who has really supported me with my writing and such and I hope you guys read my stories for a long time to come! Anyway enough of my rambling thanks. Also go see my good friend chrisfiggys, he is having some issues with his writing and I a little discouraged so go show him some support, especially for his Pokémon Story! So anyways let's get on with the story…shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

Ray and I made our way through Petalburg Woods easier the second time around with Shadow at our side guiding us through the woods. As we stepped out we took in the fresh open air with relief. We had smelled the forest air for too long and we were free of the stuffiness. I looked at my watch and noticed that It was about 6:00 and the sun was slowly making its way towards the horizon. I noticed the dock near sea and we moved over down the pier. We sat on the edge and I placed the map down. "Alright so we need to find the second gym, but I can't remember where it is…" We looked around the map and still couldn't find anything. "Where the hell is it!?" I cried out in frustration.

"Well maybe I could help you with that." I heard a man's voice say in a sailor's accent. I turned around quickly and looked down the dock. There was no one in sight for about a mile. "Down here ya fool!" I looked down to the right of the pier and found the man who was talking to me. He was wearing a flower shirt that was loose on his body with cargo shorts that were a light brown. He wore a sailor's hat and one hand was on the wheel of the boat. He had a scruffy white beard and mustache that merged together and that looked like he shaved often. I eventually looked at his boat. It was a speed boat and had multiple seats in the back for passengers. The boat was white and on the side had the name Peeko. I scratched my head after reading the name but I decided to just brush it off. He had a smile on his face and said,

"Well I can take you to the second gym if you want mi boy." I looked on the map and still couldn't find it.

"Where is it then, cause I still can't find it on this stupid map!" He gave a hearty laugh and said,

"Well it's not on the main land of Hoenn boy! It's on an island off the coast!" I looked at the map again and I looked south of our location and I saw the smallest island I have ever seen. On it was a gym and the label said, "Leader: Brawly, Type: Fighting."

"_Fuck,"_ I thought to myself, _"I don't have any Pokémon that can be useful against fighting types."_ I looked over at Ray and Shadow who looked hyped for the next gym. _"Well maybe Shadow, fighting types can't hurt him."_ I looked back at the old man and smiled. "Would you be willing to take us there?" He nodded.

"Sure laddy I would be willing too, hop in!" I smiled with joy and hopped right into the boat. Ray and Shadow followed closely, and then we were off. He moved the lever full and we shot extremely fast forward. "It will take us about 30 minutes to get there boy, you and your friends can take a rest in the back!" I nodded and I looked over at Shadow and Ray. They were both taking a nap, extremely tired from the gym battle, and the battle with Isis earlier. I smiled as I saw my best friends finally taking a well-deserved break. I turned back towards the old man and started a conversation with him.

"I never asked, what's your name!?" I shouted over the roaring of the boat.

"You can call me Mr. Briney!" He replied. I nodded and we were silent for a few minutes and then I asked another question.

"I'm a little curious, why does your boat say Peeko on the side!?" It took him a while to answer and I saw some sadness in his eyes. I figured I shouldn't have asked. "You don't have to answer it I was just curious!"

"No it's fine!" He replied to me. "Around almost 8 years ago I had a wonderful Wingull named Peeko. We were friends for the longest time and I had him ever since I started to fish on the docks. One day an evil organization, I forgot their names, stole Peeko as a hostage and I chased them all the way into the caves beyond Rustboro City. Then a boy a younger than you came to me and mention he could help. He was wearing a green bandana and a green pouch. Most of his clothes were green and he ran into the cave. He kicked the guys' ass and saved my Peeko. Then I ferried him anywhere he wanted after that, even to Dewford Town and Slateport City!" I nodded as he continued his story. "After he was done I went back home and didn't hear about him for a long time. Then a few months later I heard that he beat the Elite Four and The Champion and became the new Champion of Hoenn, but that was just a rumor, I never actually confirmed it though.

"Then what happened to Peeko?" I asked him. His eyes started to water and he started to explain.

"Eventually Peeko died of old age about two years ago. I will never forget him and the good times we had. I will miss him for the rest of my life. A tear ran down his wrinkly cheek and I knew I said too much. I rubbed his back and gave my condolences. I walked to the back of the boat and sat down with my buddies, and closed my eyes with them.

_***About 25 Minutes Later***_

"Hey wake up boy!" I heard the old man say and he was shaking me. "We are here, welcome to Dewford Town!" I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at Ray and Shadow who were also waking up. Ray was rubbing his eyes and Shadow was shaking his head rapidly. I looked at where we were docked and noticed the bustling town. The beach was huge and full of men and women in their bathing suits. I looked at my watch and it was 6:45 and I had to get some training in before we rested somewhere for the night. I stood up, hopped off the boat and turned toward Mr. Briney. "Thank you Mr. Briney, you have helped me a lot!" I held out my hand for a gesture of thanks. He moved his hand to the side with a waving motion.

"It was not problem son, I'll wait here so I can take you to Slateport City, you take all the time you need!"

"Thank you sir!" I said and ran off down the beach towards the Pokémon center. After we walked inside we booked a room to stay for the night. I returned Ray and Shadow to their Pokéballs, then I asked Nurse Joy where any good training spots are on the island.

"Well there are the caves just around the back of the Pokémon Center. If you go straight to the end of the beach and turn left you will see a cave, and that's the best training spot on the island! There are lots of Fighting, Steel, Rock, and Ghost Types in the cave!"

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" I said and I took off down the beach. After I reached the end I turned left and the cave was just where Nurse Joy said it would be. I walked deep into the cave and the cave was lit artificially but some lanterns and torches. _"Now who should we train first?"_ I thought to myself. I took out Shadow's Pokéball and tossed it up into the air. "Alright buddy time to do some training!"

"Gastly!" He said and floated in a circle. I looked around for some wild Pokémon to battle but I couldn't find any. So we just decided to train but using his attacks on the walls of the cave.

"Alright Shadow, use Shadow Ball!"

"Gasssstly!" He said and the massive ball of energy hit the cave wall, causing rocks and boulders to fall down from ledges.

"Again, but this time bigger!"

"Gassssssssssstly!" He cried out and the dark energy ball was bigger this time. The entire cave shook as the attack hit the wall and some of the walls started to collapse. Massive chunks of wall started to fall down upon us and, we jumped backward out of the way. I grabbed Shadow as we dove backward and we skidded to a halt. The entrance to the cave was closed off and we had no way of getting out. Then we heard a Pokémon that I have never heard before.

"Bel!" It cried out, its voice a little shaky. I looked over at Shadow who had recovered from the incident and I nodded.

"Let's check it out." I said. We went deeper into the cave and found that it was a maze of holes and tunnels. We ended up at a cross roads of 3 tunnels.

"Bel-Bel!" The Pokémon cried out again and it was coming from the left tunnel.

"Let's hurry!" I said to Shadow and we moved our way down the tunnel.

"Gas-Gastly!" He said and motioned towards the end of the tunnel. At the end of the tunnel was an Aggron that stood at 6 feet tall and was huge. It seemed to be hovering over something but I couldn't make out what it was.

"Bel-Bel!" The Pokémon cried out again.

"come on, let's move around." I said in a low voice.

"gas-gastly." Shadow replied in a low tone. We slowly moved up towards the Aggron and we finally got a glimpse of what it was cornering. It was a Beldum and it was scared shitless. I looked like it was going to cry and the Aggron had an evil look on its face.

"we gotta do something man…" I said to Shadow. He nodded and I tossed up Ray's Pokéball. "Alright Ray let's try taking out this Bastard!" I cried out jumped out from behind our hiding spot. Shadow follow and Ray took a battle stance.

"Chepin!" He cried out and ran straight towards the Aggron. The Aggron roared with all its might and shot a Hyper Beam directly at Ray.

"Ray dodge it!" I cried out. Ray jumped out of the way just in time and onto the wall. "Use Vine Whip Ray!"

"Chespin!" He said and the vines shot towards the Aggron and sent him skidding a few feet backward.

"AGGRON!" It cried and charged towards Ray. Its tail started to glow and I knew what was going to happen.

"Ray its using Iron Tail, get out of there!"

"Ches?" He turned around and noticed the massive Pokémon charging him. I knew that ray was stubborn, but I didn't know he was this stubborn. He charged the Aggron again but this time he did something different, instead of using Vine Whip, he reached behind his back and pulled out seeds. He threw them at the Aggron and they landed directly at his feet. Before anything could happen though, the Iron Tail made contact with Ray and sent him flying back into a wall. The seeds sprouted from the ground and massive vines appeared. The vines wrapped the Aggron up and zapped him with red electricity. I looked over at Ray who was badly hurt. I was in shock for my best friend. I ran over to him, but then I noticed that his cuts and bruises were healing and he started to sit up, looking all refreshed. "Chespin!" He said and took another battle stance. He had used Leech Seed and the Aggron was a fool for being arrogant. A smirk came across my face and I gave my orders.

"Alright Ray use Vine Whip once more, Shadow use Shadow Ball!" Ray charged the Aggron and the vines shot out again. Shadow charged up the dark energy and shot the massive ball at the Aggron. The vines hit the Aggron for a direct hit and the ball was coming at top speed. The Aggron roared and then I thought of something even better. "Ray use vine whip and smack the ball straight at the Aggron for a faster attack!"

"Chespin!" He said and shot upward. He used the vines and smacked the ball right at the Aggron. The ball made contact and the Aggron fell backward moaning in pain, finally giving up its battle. I thought about it for a moment and thought to myself,

"_What the hell, why not!"_ I pulled out an empty Pokéball from my bag and tossed at the Aggron. The Aggron was pulled into the ball in no time at all and rocked a few times. In the end after 4 times rocking back and forth, I caught the Aggron. I picked up the Pokéball and pocketed it. Ray and Shadow cheered and cried out in joy.

"Gastly!"

"Chespin, Chespin, Ches-!" He was about to say but then he started to glow. A white light shrouded my friend and then he grew taller, wider, and…rounder. Then the white light dispersed and in front of me was no longer my Chespin, but a Quilladin. He looked almost the same except wider, rounder and had a red circle at the end of a long nose. "Quilladin!" He cried out and bounced from one foot to another.

"You did it buddy you Evolved!" I cried out. He tried jumping into my arms but instead I fell over from how heavy he had gotten. We laughed as we hit the ground then I heard the whimper. I looked over at the original reason why we did this. The Beldum that was cornered in the first place was scared out of its mind from seeing what had happened before his eye. I moved over to the Beldum that was being threatened before and it looked even more terrified. I got down on one knee and said, "It's okay, the Aggron won't bother you anymore." It started to cry and whimper."

"Bel…Bel…BELDUM!" It said and floated into my arms. I rubbed the metal Pokémon and hugged it closely.

"It's okay, nothings gonna hurt you now…I got you…I got you."

"BEL-BELDUM!" It said tears flowing down its single eye. After a few minutes of this I pushed back off of it and stood up.

"Well I think it's time you go home, go back to your family, okay?" I said to it. It didn't respond, but its crying had stopped. I returned my newly evolved buddy to his Pokéball and I walked back towards the entrance with Shadow. I thought I heard something behind us and I quickly turned around. There was nothing there, so we kept on walking towards the entrance. After we got to where the boulders collapsed I turned to Shadow. "Alright we need to get Ray out so he can use Rollout to break through the wall and then…" All of the sudden a flash of blue shot between us and broke through the massive boulders making a bigger hole in the wall towards the outside. Outside the sun had already set and I could see the stars in the sky. I looked at what had done the damage and it appeared to be the same Beldum from earlier. Its eye was motioned to look like it was smiling and it floated around quickly in a circle. I walked up to it and said,

"You're a fast little bastard aren't you?" He nodded and still was smiling. "Wanna come with us, we could use someone like you, and besides you seem to have taken a good liking to me." He floated around in a circle quickly and nodded quickly. I pulled out an empty Pokéball and tapped the ball of the head of the Beldum. The ball didn't even shake but the button glowed red instantly. I smiled for our new friend and put him in the bag. "Come on Shadow, let's go and get some rest." We made our way back to the Pokémon Center and planned to challenge the next gym tomorrow.

**Well Guys, That's The End of Chapter 4! I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it! I need some help on when I should give him the PokéNav so please give me some ideas on that, it would be much appreciated! Expect the next chapter soon and hopefully Jay after a little while longer! PLEASE VOTE IN POLLS I AM BEGGING YOU GUYS! I need the opinions please! Anyway if you have any comments, complaints, or ideas, please feel free to leave a review or PM me. Also like I mentioned before go check out chrisfiggys, he is a really great guy and a great friend! Anyway guys till next time, PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys I'm Back With Chapter 5! Last time Josh and Shadow got trapped in a cave, but then rescued a Beldum, caught an Aggron, and made a new friend! So Thank you guys for the support on the story, I hope you guys like this for many more chapters! Shout out to Sega Nesquik once again for just being an awesome friend and a great supporter! Now if you guys want to submit an OC for a rival for Josh just send it to me or leave it in the reviews. The rules are in my profile! I am only accepting one so make it look good! Anyway enough of my preamble let's begin…shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

"Ahhhhh!" I said stretching my arms and yawning as I climbed out of bed. I looked out the window to my left and the sun was on the rise. I opened it up and let the cool fresh air hit my face. It felt good to the touch and I hung my head out the window of the Pokémon Center for a long time. I watched the sun rise and it was beautiful. The colors that radiated the sky were orange and yellow. The rays of the sun shone against the ocean and the colors were beautiful. The light reflected off the moving ocean and sparkled. I took in a deep breath of air and let all of the oxygen out of my lungs slowly. I turned back around inside my room and looked on the table in the middle. My bag, clothes, and Pokéballs were lying on the table. I changed into my clothes, slipped on my pack, and pocketed my buddies. _"Maybe I shouldn't use that Aggron in my Gym Battle today…"_ I thought to myself and I walked to the front desk of the Pokémon Center. I walked up to the PC, turned it on, and made a call to the Professor.

"Hello? Oh why hello Jay! How have you been!" Professor Birch said.

"I've been fine Professor, thanks for asking, say can you take this Aggron for me? It's pretty powerful and I feel like I'm just not ready for that power yet."

"How in the hell did you catch a wild Aggron!?" He exclaimed.

"It's a long story but I just need you to take him for a while until I feel like I can handle it. It also knows moves that a normal Aggron can't learn on its own, so its different." He gulped and pulled on the neck of his shirt.

"Alright…I'll take him…" He said and I placed Aggron in the Transporter. The machine glowed and a bright white beam zapped the ball. It disappeared and rematerialized at the lab.

"Take good care of the Aggron Professor!" I said and I hung up. I walked over to Nurse Joy and gave her my thanks and ran out of the Pokémon Center. "Alright guys, come on out!" I said as I threw my Pokéballs into the air.

"Quilladin!"

"Gastly!"

"Beldum!" They all said in unison, all happy to see me.

"Alright we need to think a name for our new buddy!" I said to them. Shadow and Ray started to think and I did as well. The Beldum had a smile on its face and was waiting for our choices. "What about…Steel?" I said. ray and Shadow shook their heads. "Okay what about….Shooter, cause he is fast!" I said. they both thought about it, but again they shook their heads. "Fine then what about….Claws!" I exclaimed. They thought about it and then nodded quickly, smiles plastered in their faces. I turned towards the Beldum and said, "What do you think about Claws?"

"Bel-Bel!" It said and spun around in a circle at lightning speed.

"Well you are fast!" I exclaimed and rubbed its head. "Alright guys, it's time to take on the next gym!"

"Quill!"

"Gas!"

"Bel-Bel!" They all cheered in unison once again. I returned them to their Pokéballs and I made my way towards the Fighting Type Gym. Once I reached the other end of the beach I knocked on the door and this time someone opened it.

"Hello," The boy said, "Are you here to challenge Brawly?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yes I am here to challenge Brawly for the Gym Badge." I said confidently. He stepped out of the way and motioned his arm inside.

"Well, good luck then!" He said. I stepped inside the gym and it was massive. The entire place was a mix between a light blue and black to form a dark color. On the opposite end of the gym was a battlefield and on that side was Brawly. He was tall, lean, and very muscular. He had spikey blue hair and wore an orange muscle shirt. He wore surfing shorts and some dark brown sandals. He had a smirk on his face, and I knew he was way too over confident. I walked up to the battlefield and made my statement.

"My name is Josh Summers, I have one badge and I challenge you to a Gym Battle!" I cried out, trying to be as confident as possible. He smiled and said,

"Well Josh, shall we begin?" He said in a surfer accent, and he tossed out a Pokéball and cried out, "Let's go Machoke!" In a flash of a massive purple, muscular Pokémon appeared onto the field.

"Ma-Choke!" it said and pounded it's fists together. The boy who answered the door of the gym was refereeing and cried out the rules.

"The Gym Battle between Josh Summers and Gym Leader Brawly is now beginning! The Challenger and Leader are only allowed three Pokémon or less! The Challenger may switch in mid-battle but the leader cannot. Let this battle commence!" He said.

"Alright then, let's use a new friend, Claws I Choose You!" I tossed out my partner's ball out onto the field and in a flash of white, Claws appeared.

"Beldum!" It said and had a serious look on its face.

"Ha! A Beldum!" You have no chance against a fighting type gym with that Pokémon!" Brawly cried out. I smirked and decided to prove him wrong.

"Claws, use Take Down!" I cried out. Claws shot forward at an amazing rate and collided with Brawly's Machoke. The Machoke went flying backward and used one of its fists to slow itself down by punching into the ground.

"Machoke!"

"Alright Machoke use Brick-Break!" Brawly ordered him.

"Machoke!" It cried out and headed straight for claws. Its right hand glowed white and it jumped up in the air and came crashing down on top of Claws.

"Dodge it Claws!" I cried out.

"Bel!" He said and quickly moved out of the way. The Machoke hit the ground making a tiny crater. I quickly turned around and looked for Claws.

"Alright Claws use Take Down!" Claws shot out of nowhere and collided with the back of the Machoke. He flew forward and skidded to a halt at Brawly's feet. I tried to get up but then collapsed in exhaustion.

"Ma….choke…" It said and passed out.

"Machoke is unable to battle, Beldum is the winner!" The boy said.

"Machoke return!" Brawly called out and the Machoke was returned in a beam of red light. He pulled out his next Pokémon and tossed it out onto the field. "Alright let's go Hariyama!" A flash of white later a massive yellow and red Pokémon appeared on the field. It stood at around 7ft5' and was massive. He had massive orange hands and he put them together and cracked the knuckles inside them.

"Hariyama!" It said with extreme confidence and then I pulled out Claws Pokéball.

"Claws return!" I said and the beam of red light brought Claws to safety. I pulled out another one, and this time I knew I couldn't lose. "Alright Shadow Let's Go!" I cried out and my Gastly appeared on the field.

"Gassstly!" He said in an eerie tone and Brawly had an annoyed look on his face.

"Dammit!" He cried out in anger. I smiled and gave my orders.

"Alright Shadow use Hypnosis!" Pink circular beams shot out of Shadow's eyes and made direct contact with Hariyama.

"Hariyama!" Brawly cried out.

"Alright Shadow use Shadow Ball!" I cried out, but instead all of the sudden his body seemed to grow bigger and bigger. Then his body collided with the sleeping Hariyama it fell backwards. "Damn Shadow is that Night Shade!?" I said to him.

"Gas-Gastly!" He responded.

"Alright!" I said, _"What else do you know?"_ I thought to myself. I pulled out my Pokédex and scanned Shadow. "Huh," I said aloud, "You know Confuse Ray and Sucker Punch too!" I was in complete shock but then I had an idea. "Alright Shadow use Shadow Ball and then use Sucker Punch to send it faster!"

"Gastly!" He said and nodded. A massive ball formed at his mouth and he released it. Two dark black fists appeared by his side and then the right fist swung backward and punched the ball forward. The ball collided with Hariyama and sent him flying. He skidded across the gym floor but then he woke up. He slammed his massive hand on the ground and stopped immediately.

"Alright Hariyama!" Brawly said in his surfer tone. "Alright buddy let's show them what we got! Use Payback!"

"Oh Fuck!" I said aloud and Hariyama jumped into the air headed straight towards Shadow. His fists turned a dark color and swung back with his right arm. "Try to dodge it Shadow!" I cried out in desperation, but it was too late. The attack made contact with Shadow. Hariyama delivered multiple punches on Shadow and sent hit flying back towards me. I caught him in my arms and he was struggling to float back up. "It's okay buddy, you did your best." I told him, but then he was just as stubborn as ever and floated weakly back onto the battlefield. "gas-gas-gas…"

"Shadow…" I said in a low tone, worried for my friend.

"gas-gas-gas…GASTLY!" He cried out and then he started to glow a bright white.

"No Way!" I said and then his form started to change. He grew bigger and his head grew spikes. His head turned squared then met at the bottom for a tail. He grew massive hands with sharp claws for hands. Spikes grew on his back leading down to his tail then the white light that shrouded him faded, but he was nowhere to be found. "Shadow?" I said aloud.

"Keep your eyes open Hariyama!" Brawly said.

"Hari!" He took a stance and scanned the area. Then all of the sudden a purple fist came out of nowhere and hit Hariyama dead in the face, then another one, and another one.

"Huh?" I said and scanned what was happening with my Pokédex. I looked down and looked at what it said, "Shadow Punch?" I looked up and Hariyama was getting the shit beat out of him. I heard a laugh and then Hariyama went flying at the feet of Brawly, completely fainted. Then Shadow appeared in front of me. He had evolved into a Haunter and he looked badass. He laughed out loud from his victim and I smiled.

"Haunter, Haunter, Haunter!" He laughed and floated in a circle.

"LET'S GO!" I cried out in excitement, "You Evolved!" he turned back and smiled at me.

"Hariyama is unable to battle, Haunter is the winner!" The boy said.

"Haunter!" Shadow said in victory. I looked over at Brawly who was now infuriated with me and then threw out his next and last Pokémon.

"Alright Medicham, Kick their Asses!" After a bright white a short Pokémon in pick bottoms and hat appeared. He seemed to stand at a little over 4 feet and stood on one leg.

"Medi-chammm…" It said and I knew this was going to be a hellva last fight.

"Alright Ghost versus Psychic, Let's Do This Shadow!"

"Haunter!" He said and raised his fists.

"Medicham use Bulk Up!" Brawly said.

"Chammmmm…." Medicham said and he was in deep focus.

"Alright Shadow now's our chance!" I cried out. "Use Shadow Punch!"

"Haunter!" He said and disappeared.

"Get ready Medicham!" There was total silence and then a moment later Shadows fists appeared and headed straight for Medicham. "Alright Medicham, now use Confusion!"

"Chammm!" it said and then Shadows fists stopped. He appeared and a pink aura surrounded his body.

"Haunter, Haunter, Haunter!" He cried out in Panic.

"Through it Medicham!" Brawly said. Then Shadow flew to the side of the gym and hit the wall with extreme force. His body collapsed to the ground and didn't move.

"Haunnnterrrr…" He said and he was done.

"Haunter is unable to battle! Medicham wins!"

"We're just getting started!" Brawly cried out.

"Hmph." I said and pulled out my next one. "Alright Ray, Kick Ass!" My Quilladin appeared on the field in a flash of white and he took a battle stance.

"Quill!" He said and I knew we were ready. Brawly and I stared each other down from both sides of the field for what seemed like hours, waiting for one of us to make a move.

"Alright Medicham, use Fire Punch!"

"Cham!" He said and ran for Ray.

"Ray counter with Rollout!"

"Quill!" He said and shot forward at Medicham spinning rapidly. They ran at each other with incredible speeds and then they collided. A massive explosion occurred in the middle of the field of Fire and Rock. Dust flew everywhere and I couldn't see a thing. After the dust settled I saw Medicham struggling to stand up and Ray as well. We got too far to quit right then and there. I pulled out my Pokédex and I did the same thing I did with Shadow. I looked at his moves and I saw one that was extremely useful.

"_Oh yeah, he used this last night!"_ Then I gave him my command. "Alright Ray, use Leech Seed!"

"Qu-Quill!" He struggled to say and reached behind his back. He pulled out some seeds and threw them at Medicham's feet. Vines sprouted up from the ground quickly and wrapped Medicham up tight. Then red electricity shocked him and sapped all of his energy. I looked down at Ray who was starting to get up slowly but surely and Medicham fell to the ground, still holding on, trying to win.

"Alright Ray, finish it off with Bite!" I cried out. Fully refreshed he jumped towards Medicham and opened his mouth wide. His jaws clamped down on Medicham's arm and Medicham flipped out. His eyes got wider and he started to swing his arm up and down, trying to get Ray off of him. Eventually Ray let go and then Medicham collapsed in exhaustion, no longer able to battle.

"Medicham is unable to battle, Quilladin wins! The winner of this battle is Josh Summers!"

"Yes we did it!" I cried out in joy, "WE DID IT!"

"QUILL!" Ray cried out and jumped in the air, a big smile on his face. Brawly returned Medicham, and walked over to me. The anger in his face disappeared and was replaced with a mixture of sadness and acceptance. Once he stopped in front of me he held out his hand and inside it was the Knuckle Badge.

"You deserve this man," He said in his surfer accent, "That was one of the best battles I have ever had kid, you are going to go very far." He messed with my hair and walked back to his side of the gym. I looked at the boy who was the referee and he nodded with a smile. I smiled back, my face brimming with happiness and I ran out of the gym and onto the beach, Ray running behind me.

"YES!" I cried out and jumped for joy, with the Sun hitting its peak for 12:00.

**Well Guys, That's the end of Chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoyed it and please vote in the polls, it really means a lot to me that you guys do! Well expect the next chapter for this out soon! If you guys want the next chapter of Solomon just tell me and I will put that one out instead! If you guys have any comments, complaints, or ideas, leave them down in the reviews below or PM me. Anyway guys till next time, PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys I'm Back With Chapter 6! Last time Josh conquered the Dewford Gym and now he is heading to Slateport City to relax for a little bit and head to Mauville City for the Gym Battle! Anyway thank you guys for the support and I have been getting a lot of OC's through PM's so thank you guys so much for your love of this story! Anyway its time that we get started so let's begin…shall we?**

**I Do Not Own Pokémon**

The cool afternoon air was being forced onto my face as we rode the boat to Slateport City. I had a huge smile on my face as the waves picked up and water droplets came aboard the boat. Mr. Briney was ferrying us from Dewford Town to Slateport City after my Gym Battle. I opened my badge case and looked at my reflection in my brand new badges. I only had six to go and I knew that I could get them. I pocketed the badge case and put my arms in a cross formation, letting the wind hit my entire body. I was having the time of my life and the sun was shining down for a great day. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was about 1:30. I smiled and didn't mind that half the day was gone, but glad that they day was just beginning.

_***About 25 Minutes Later***_

We reached Slateport Docks and I gave Mr. Briney my thanks. He smiled at me and gave me a piece of advice. "Whatever you do boy, don't get ahead of yourself. You may have everything going right for now, but eventually you will fall, but then get right back up. I really hope to ear news of your victory soon kid!" He hopped back on the boat and drove on back home. I smiled and made my way to the Pokémon Center. After I walked inside, I booked a room for the night and then decided to look around the city. There weren't any tall buildings or extravagant lots, but a farmers market and a museum. I looked behind the center and noticed and Pokémart and a shipping dock. To the left of the shipping dock was a pathway out of town and under the famous Hoenn biking path. I sighed as I finally had a rest from battles. I decided to visit the museum to learn more about Slateport city. The museum was filled with models of boats, engines, and blue-prints. The models and exhibits explained the past, present, and future of Slateport and how it has always been the center of Hoenn for trading. After I visited the museum I decided to look around the farmers market. There were a variety of shops that were insanely cool. Some shops sold custom Pokéballs and some shops sold homemade meds and items. I didn't buy anything from the market but it was pretty cool. I looked in my bag for supplies and I noticed that I ran out of potions. I walked into the Pokémart, and bought a handful of potions and some extra Pokéballs. I made my way back into the Pokémon Center and decided to rest for the day.

I woke up the next day, refreshed and ready to continue my journey. I showered, dressed, and left the Pokémon Center. I left town going north towards Mauville City, and the path there was beautiful. The path under the bike path was covered with all types of flowers, bushes, and trees. I felt like I was in the jungle, in a new land and region. I looked at the Flora and Fauna of the path amazed at the beauty that surrounded me. I walked for about a good 15 minutes looking at the beauty in nature until I heard a familiar voice. "So I heard you beat the second gym Josh!" I looked forward and saw Isis just standing in the middle of the path.

"Well, what a great hello, and yes I did." I replied to her.

"Would it be interesting to know that I beat it before you?" She said and pulled out her badge case to reveal her two badges. I was in shock that she had two badges.

"How in the hell did you get to Dewford Town before me!?" I cried out. This time she had the smirk on her face. I also noticed that her hair wasn't in the ponytail anymore and I was curly. She flipped her hair behind her and giggled deviously. "Why are you here anyway, you could probably be on your way to the Mauville Gym by now." I said.

"Well I was here, waiting for you." She said.

"Uh why would you be waiting for me?" I asked her. She put one foot behind her and moved it side to side.

"Well first, I wanted to travel with you a little bit until it's time to part ways again, and secondly the Professor has something that he wants me to give you, but…" She said and pulled out a Pokéball, "You gotta battle me for it!" I rolled my eyes and pulled out a Pokéball as well.

"Let's make this quick!" I said and tossed my ball out onto the field. "Let's Go Shadow!" I cried out and my Haunter appeared out on the field in a flash of white.

"Haunter!" He said and had an evil look on his face, and chuckled to himself.

"Well someone wants revenge," She said, "Go Rose!" She threw the ball out onto the field and a brand new Pokémon appeared on the field. Rose had evolved into a Kirlia and looked very angry.

"Kirrrr…" She said and was completely focused on Shadow.

"Haunter, Haunter!" Shadow said and he laughed at Rose. Isis's face fumed red with anger.

"Oh yeah! I'll teach that laughing Haunter a lesson! Rose use Confusion!" A pink aura surrounded Shadow and flung him straight to the ground. He created a crater in the shape of his body in the ground and then was repeatedly through up and down towards the ground. After about a minute of this he was through to the side towards a tree. He collided with it and collapsed to the ground. He struggled to get up and I looked over at Rose who now had a smirk on her face.

"Alright Shadow, show that bitch who's the boss around here! Use Shadow Punch!"

"Hau-Haun-Haunter!" He finally spat out and disappeared. Rose looked everywhere for him but found no trace.

"Keep your eyes open Rose!"

"Kirlia!" She said and continuously turned in a circle.

"Now Shadow!" I cried out. Immediately two massive purple fists appeared out of thin air and started to slug Rose. Back and forth, first the right fist, then that left, continuously punching her. After about 20 punches she flew backward and skidded to Isis's feet and struggled to get up.

"Kirrrr…" She moaned.

"Come on Rose! Use Magical Leaf!"

"Shadow Counter with Shadow Ball!"

"Haunter!"

"Kirlia!" They both said in unison and launched their attacks at the same time. The leaves shot towards Shadow in a straight line but were disrupted by the Shadow Ball. The ball made direct contact with Rose immediately knocking her out and sending her flying. Shadow smirked but then the leaves got right off the ground and hit Shadow for a deadly attack.

"_Dammit, I forgot Magical Leaf couldn't be dodged!"_ I thought to myself. Shadow collapsed to the ground completely worn out.

"Rose Return!"

"Shadow Return!" The beams of red light shot out of the Pokéballs and sent our Pokémon back inside. I put my ball back in and pulled out my next one. "Let's Go Ray!" I cried out and my best friend materialized onto the field.

"Quill!" He said.

"Funny, that's pretty funny Josh!" Isis said.

"Huh?"

"Let's go Anabel!" Once again a flash of white and a new Pokémon appeared onto the field. Anabel had evolved into a Frogaider and she looked very serious.

"Frooooo…" She said, her voice a little deeper. I was surprised and bowed to Isis.

"Well, congrats Isis I am very impressed by, your training." She mocked me and curtsied back.

"Why thank you Josh, it's much appreciated. Alright Anabel use Water Pulse!"

"Fro!" A massive ball of water formed in her hands and she slammed it slanted towards the ground. The ball shot forward at an intense speed and it looked like nothing could stop it, but I knew what could.

"Alright Ray, use Rollout!"

"Quill!" He said and shot forward even faster than the Water Pulse, rotating at an amazing speed. The two moves collided and dust covered the field from the collision. The dust scattered and Ray was standing in the middle of the field spinning around in a circle and bouncing from one foot to another.

"Dammit!" I cried out. He was confused and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Alright Anabel, use Quick Attack!" the Frogaider shot forward and collided with Ray. Ray tumbled backward and rolled on the ground. He was stuck on his back confused…and I couldn't help but laugh. I burst out laughing as my buddy was spinning around and around on his back and waving his arms and legs. I recovered quickly though and tried to give an order.

"Ray, use Vine Whip!" The vines came out but then came back and he hurt himself. He started to slap himself with the vines and I facepalmed. Then all of the sudden, the vines shot forward and hit Anabel for a direct hit. She flew backward but then flipped and quickly recovered. Ray used his tail and flipped back up to a battle stance.

"Quill!" He said.

"Alright Ray, nice work!" he had used the vines to slap himself out of confusion and I knew I need to heal him fast. "Okay Ray, use Leech Seed!" He pulled seeds out from behind his back and threw them at the ground at Anabel's feet.

"Anabel, get out of there!" Isis said, but she wasn't fast enough. She jumped to her right but the vines came out and grabbed her leg. She fell straight to the ground and the red electricity shocked her.

"Frooooooo!" She cried out in pain as the seeds sapped her energy, feeding Ray.

"Alright Ray, Use Vine Whip once more!" I ordered, but instead, spikes appeared on his arms and he held them both in front. The spikes began to launch towards Anabel and made direct contact. She wailed on the ground in pain and then Ray ran at her at amazing speed and raised his right arm. The spikes on his right arm got bigger and then glowed. He jumped up in the air and slammed down. The explosion was massive and covered the vicinity in smoke and dust. When it all settled, Ray was till standing and Anabel was on the ground, completely worn out.

"Anabel!" Isis called out.

"Alright Ray! You learned Pin Missile and Needle Arm!"

"Quill-Quill!" He said jumping for joy. Isis returned Anabel to her Pokéball and pulled out her last Pokémon.

"Alright Let's Go Inferno!" She cried out and tossed her last Pokémon onto the field. In a flash of white her last Pokémon appeared; a Magby.

"Magby!" It cried out and a small flame shot out of its mouth, for intimidation.

"Ray return!" I said holding out his ball and he disappeared within the red beam. I pulled out my new partners ball. "Get ready for this one Isis!" I cried out, "Let's Go Claws!" I said and tossed my Beldum out for the last battle. Claws appeared on the field and looked ready for a serious battle. His eye was curved downward and he looked stern. His metal shined in the sun between the trees and I smiled wryly at Isis.

"A Beldum, that's a really bad type match up with Inferno here! Inferno use Ember!"

"Magby!" Pellets of fire shot out of its mouth and headed straight for Claws. At the last second, in a moment of mockery I gave my order.

"Claws dodge it." He shot to the left and the attack missed.

"What The Hell!?" Isis said in shock.

"Claws use Take Down!" He shot straight for Inferno, coming out of nowhere and making a direct hit. Inferno flew forward and rolled on the ground. He recovered and took a stance.

"Inferno use Fire Spin!"

"Magbyyyy!" He said and quickly spun in a circle, spraying fire from its mouth. He pun faster and faster, creating a massive tornado, launching it at Claws.

"Claws dodge it!"

"Bel!" He said but it was too late. The fire tornado was too big and sucked in Claws. The tornado seemed to last forever, but finally died down and Claws was on the ground struggling to get up.

"Don't give up Claws! Use Take Down!" I cried out.

"B-Bel!" He struggled to say and with all of his might shot forward with great speed colliding with Inferno.

"Magby!" He cried out in pain and amazement as he flew backward at Isis's feet.

"Come on Inferno, don't let the little guy win, use Fire Punch!

"Mag-by!" He said and ran forward to Claws.

"Claws Counter with Take Down now!" I cried out.

"Bel!" He said and shot forward.

"Maggg!'

"Bellll!" They both cried out and collided in the middle of the field. An explosion bigger than any I have ever seen was created and covered the area in smoke and dust for what seemed like miles. After it all settled Inferno and Claws were both struggling to keep going. Then the impossible happened.

"Bel!"

"Mag!" They both cried out and started to glow.

"No Way!" Isis and I both cried out in unison. Their forms started to change and I knew what was happening, the impossible was happening. Claws grew bigger, wider, longer, and was massive. He grew two arms with claws on the end and gained two eyes. A think outer metal covering covered him, and his base body became and oval shape. His shoulders for his arms were longer than normal so they jutted back from the arms, making it a little awkward to look at. Inferno grew taller and bigger as well. His tail grew longer and a massive flame was at the end. His mouth became more tube like and he was covered in red, yellow and orange colors. Flames came out of his head and his claws were huge. The light that covered them faded away and they cried out triumphantly.

"Magmar!"

"Metang!" Their voices were deeper and I was even a little intimidated by Claws.

"Buddy, You Evolved!" He turned around and faced me.

"Metang, Metang!"

"Awesome Inferno!"

"Magmar!" He said, turning around to Isis.

"Alright Claws, use Confusion!"

"Metang!" He said and a pink aura surrounded Inferno.

"Mag!" He cried out in fear.

"Toss him." I ordered.

"Me-tang!" He said and threw him off the field backward behind Isis. She turned around and cried out,

"Inferno!"

"Maggggggg…." It groaned in pain, finally accepting defeat.

"Metang, Metang!" Claws said waving his arms in victory. I smiled and Isis returned Inferno to his Pokéball. She sulked a little but walked over to me with my prize. I her hand was a USB Drive and a circular disc.

"Hand me your Pokédex please!" She said. I pulled it out of my pocket and she quickly snatched it from my hands. She felt under the Pokédex and found what she was looking for. She plugged the USB drive in and a disc popped out.

"Uh what are you doing?" I asked her.

"I'm updating the Pokédex to the latest version of this year. The Professor accidentally gave us the real old software from about 5 years ago, so I'm updating it, with the new tech and software. This will give the Pokédex a new design and new interface. She took the disc out and snapped it in half. She then proceeded to put in the new one and pop the disc inside the Pokédex. She shut the case and the Pokédex started to glow a bright red. The wide Pokédex that I used to know started to morph into something smaller and longer. It kept its red color and kept the buttons on the bottom. It had a touch screen and the interface was beautiful. I could look at all my Pokémon stats, the ones I've caught, my team, anything and everything in one place. It was crazy and I looked like a kid on Christmas morning. After a few minutes she turned to me and said,

"Alright so I hooked it up to the Professors interface and the PC. This also connects to your Laptop at home so you can import and back up files. Now you can personalize your Pokédex anyway you want but it will stay that color, picture, till the Pokédex needs to be updated again."

"Alright." I said, "Can you set it up for me?" I asked her.

"Sure!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Alright set the Pokédex to a bright green, not a lime, a green. Give me a slideshow background and apps and widgets. After a few minutes the Pokédex glowed a bright green and she messed around on the screen. She handed it back to me, smiled and said,

"Look at mine!" She pulled it out of her bag and I noticed that it was a light blue. She unlocked the Pokédex and I saw that she also had a slideshow background and it was pictures of me and her together as kids and now as teenagers. She looked at the photos and sighed, a look of serenity on her face. She slowly touched the screen gently and I knew I had to snap her out of it.

"Isis!" I cried out and she quickly shook her head, her curls swinging everywhere.

"Well I hope to see you soon Josh, and by the way, I will conquer the Pokémon League here before you!" She started to take off towards Mauville City but I chased after her and grabbed her arm. "Josh?" She said in a concerned tone.

"Isis, we need to talk…" I said to her in a serious tone.

"What do we need to talk about Josh?" She said cheerfully.

"Isis…" I said, not prepared for the question I was about to ask, or the answer. I started to sweat a little bit and a cold chill ran up my spine. I knew I was going to regret the question later but I couldn't push it away, I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Isis….are you…"

"Josh?" She said, now really concerned.

"Are you in love with me?"

**Well Guys That's The End of Chapter 6! I Hope You guys enjoyed it and I'm sorry I rushed it, I just wanted to finish it. Well expect the next Chapter for this story out soon and I am thinking about doing some one-shots so if you guys would like me to do one-shots just send them to me or leave them in the reviews. PLEASE SEND IN OC'S IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED IF YOU DO! I have had some people send some in and I promise to use them soon but I need some more please it would be great guys! Also vote in the Polls if you will that would be great. Well anyway guys that's all if you have any comments, complaints, or ideas PM me or leave a review at the bottom. Well till next time, PEACE!**


End file.
